


Leave A Light On

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gift Work, John Reese ate my brain, M/M, Mild Rinch, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newest video. John Reese always comes home.</p>
<p>Gift for Wanderer. (Seriously, her work is amazing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Light On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/gifts).



I was not intending to do this one. Until Wanderer told me how Finch was Reese's light. Then.. well this song popped in my head and yeah... my other project got sidelined. 

Wanderer, I will STILL do a proper video for you, with the song of your choice.


End file.
